The week that Changed her Life
by Louiejanes
Summary: A fanfic about the terrible abuse Archie inficted on Ronnie.
1. Teenage Troubles

**...Chapter One Teenage Troubles...**

...Ronnie's Teens...

Up until the age of thirteen Ronnie had lead a pretty normal life, She lived in a large house in Romford with her Mother, Father and younger Sister Roxanne. they lived a affluent life with everything they could have wished for Ronnie had a large Bedroom, Nice Toys, Nice clothes and nice Holidays, Both girls were blonde, beautiful and spoilt, However What Ronnie wanted more then anything was something that her Younger Sister was showered in their Father's Love.

Roxy was every bit the spoilt brat a real Daddies girl, Archie found that he could keep her queit by buying expennsive presents, and he could easily control her. Ronnie had always been different and because of this and the fact that Ronnie was the eldest Archie had always been harder on her. And he gave her less attention than her Younger Sister, Glenda on the other hand adored her eldest Daughter and Ronnie had always been more of a Mummy's girl and from an early age she had been the more caring and Sensitive sister but at the Same time she was head strong and Stubborn, As Ronnie changed from a Little girl to a teenager Archie and Glenda were starting to pay for all the years of spoiling and favourtism, At Thirteen Ronnie seemed to be full of Back chat and cheek and she was Clever with it. Archie didn't like this and turned volatile towards his Daughter he would have to find away to teach his Daughter who was in charge.

...The Abuse begins...

Archie and Glenda's marriage was on the rocks and their Sex life had ceased, Archie was treating Glenda appallingly and the atmosphire in the house was often strained. For Archie nothing Glenda could do was right, The house wasn't tidy enough, the food she cooked wasn't good enough, If She dressed up he said she was dressed like a tart or had spent to much money on her self. If she dressed down she wasn't making enough of an effort and was letting her self go. Archie was always having ago at Glenda he was also unfaithful he was always having affairs and wasn't worried that Glenda knew about it, Infact he would make it obvious he was seeing other Women just to make Glenda feel even more worthless than she already did, Archie was a very controling and intimadating Man and Glenda was terryfed of him. This was affecting the Girls well being and behavior, Both girls picked up on their Fathers treatment of their Mother, And at times copied him.

Every year The Family went to France on Holiday, And this year was no different. On the first Day while Archie and Glenda unpacked the girls had been messing around and Roxy chucked a pair of Ronnie's socks down the loo blocking the toilet and making it over flow. And Archie had been furious at having to unblock it. After he had found Ronnie's socks blocked in the ubend both Girls had blamed each Other, Archie Lost his rag and had shouted at his eldest daughter before storming out to the to the nearest pub and Ronnie being annoyed at getting blame decided to take her fustrations out on her Mother and refused to go to bed and had stayed up late watching TV.

The next morning Ronnie was still fast asleep when she was Rudley woken up by then Ten year old Roxy jumping up and Down on the bed.

"Come on Ron, Mummy is taking us shopping, we will get loads of new stuff" Roxy said screaming with excitment.

"Get off me Rox, I am still tired" Ronnie said Pulling the covers over her head.

"Ronnie come on we want to go" Roxy said jumping on top of Ronnie.

"Just get off of me will you" Ronnie shouted pushing Roxy on to the floor. Roxy landed with a thud Just as Glenda walked in the room.

"Mum tell her, she pushed me on the floor" Roxy whinged.

"Veronica, What do think you are doing" Glenda said helping Roxy up off of the floor. "I want you out of that bed, in the shower and dressed and ready to leave in half an hour"

"Well you will have to want" Ronnie said pulling the covers back over her head.

"Veronica do I have to fetch your Father" Glenda said in a low voice knowing that Ronnie would be in trouble if Archie got involved.

"Oh for god sake" Ronnie shouted "What kind of Holiday is this, Stop telling me what to do you stupid cow, I will exactley as I please"

Just the moment Archie walked into the Bedroom "What is going on here"

"Nothing, you know what she is like, She is just playing me up" Glenda said trying shrug the event off and not wanting her favourite Daughter to get a telling off or even worse a Smack from the horrible Man.

"It didn't sound like nothing to me" Archie said glaring at Ronnie.

"Do you want to give me an apolagie" Glenda said wanting to end the sitaration before it got out of hand.

"No I don't" Ronnie said shrugging her shoulders.

"V you had better watch that Mouth of yours" Archie said in a warning voice.

"What, She asked me question and I answered her" Ronnie replied in a voice filled with attitude.

"Right you can forget your little shopping trip, Your Grounded, You will stay home with me today" Archie said leaving the room.

"No thats not fair, Mum thats not fair" Ronnie said jumping out of bed and walking over to her Mother.

"Veronica you had plenty of oppertunity to behave yourself" Glenda said turning away from her Daughter.

"But Mum please" Ronnie said trying to fake a few sobs, "Mum I want to come, Its not fair"

"Thank yourself lucky that thats the only punishment you have been given" Glenda said.

"Please Mum I wont mouth off again, Mum I want to come" Ronnie Pleaded.

"Roxanne get your stuff Darling were leavng" Glenda said as she and Roxy headed for the door.

"Mummy, Mummy" Ronnie shouted after her Mother and when she heard the appartment door slam shut Ronnie flopped on the bed and in disbelief began to cry Ronnie wasn't used to her Mother not giving in to her.

Ronnie curled up on her bed for what seemed like a eturnal sulk. When she was snapped out of her self pitying state by her Father voice.

"V get your stuff we are going swimming" Archie yelled from the next room.

"I am grounded remember, and I can't even swim" Ronnie shouted back in a stroppy voice.

"Yeah well its about time you learned" Archie said standing at the door looking at his adolescent Daughter.


	2. Swimming

**...Chapter Two Swimming...**

...Ronnie fears...

Ronnie arrived back at the appartment with Archie after her swimming lession, Glenda and Roxy were already back from their shopping trip and were busy lookin through their Shopping bags at the things they had brought.

"I wondered were you two had gotten too" Glenda said smiling at Ronnie who just stared steight back at her Mother.

"I took the ungrateful Brat swimming" Archie said looking at Ronnie as if she were something he had picked up trode in "But all she did was sulk, I think its about time I taught her a lession once and for all"

"No Archie Please, We are on Holiday" Glenda said Jumping to her feet and going to stand by the side of Ronnie to protect her, "Remember she is thirteen, its not her its her hormoanes"

"Yeah well she can go to bed without any Dinner, I have had enough of her for one Day" Archie said while still not taking his eyes off of Ronnie, Who just turned around and headed for her bedroom.

Ronnie sat on her bed and tryed to make sence of the day, Things had happened that she had never expexted things she couldn't understand.

At the pool Archie had insisted on teaching her how to swim, He had started off being very encouraging and had rubbed her on the back while telling her to be afraid, and that he would be their for her.

When they climbed into the pool, he told her to hold on to the side of the pool and he would lift her body up so she could get a feel for the water, which he did, But it was where he put his hands that had alarmed Ronnie, He held her with one hand on her breast and the the other hand he placed in her private area. Ronnie didn't like the feel of this and quickley jumped out of her Fathers hands puching him away from her and a for a few seconds had gone under the water. Archie stood and watched as Ronnie flapped her arms about and depretly rached for the side of the pool, When she did manage to grab hold of the side and pulled her self uprights she swas breathless and shaking and shocked.

Archie bent his face down close hers. "You ever push me away again and I will let you go under, I will watch you drown, Do you hear me girl"

"Yes Dad" Ronnie said petrified. After Ronnie had gotten out of the pool and had gone and got changed, Archie was still angry and taunted all the way back to the appartment.

Was this a normal thing for a Dad to do. Their had other People in the pool at the same time, So surely it was normal,

Ronnie was snapped out of her thoughts when Glenda entered the room "Here you are Darling, Don't let you Dad see" Glenda Handed Ronnie a bag with a pretty shell braclett in it and also Banana to eat.

"Do try not to wind your Daddy up Veronica, We all suffer if he is in a bad mood, Try to behave at your swimming lession tomorrow" Glenda said stroking Ronnie's hair.

"Tomorrow, No Mum, I don''t want to lean to swim, PLease don't make me" Ronnie said in a voice broken with tears.

"You have got to learn to swim sooner or Later Darling" Glenda said leaving the room.

So the next day after breakfast Ronnie and Archie went back to the pool, Ronnie did her best to comply and put up with him touching and stroking her in places that affended her. After the lession she went into the changing room and removed her costume and to take a shower afterwards she rapped a towel around her while sorted out her clothes, Their was Lady in the changing room who left while Ronnie was starting to dry herself, Soon afterwards the changing room door opened and much to Ronnie's horroh Archie walked in.

"I was wondering what was taking you so long" Achie said walking up to his Daughter.

"I am just Coming" Ronnie said confused at her Father being in the girls changing rooms.

"Well we will after get you dry first" Archie said reaching out his and and beginning to rub ronnie all over Ronnie and she froze with fear,

Ronnie hated the feeling and started to gasp for breath and shake. Archie seeing this stopped but smiled down at his daughter he lifted Ronnie's chin with his hand.

"You behaved well today V, Keep it that way, Because I know how to deal with girls like you, Now I will wait outside, try not to be long"

Archie left the room and Ronnie flippoed down on the bench, Ronnie wasn't sure what her Fther meant, But She knew one thing that this was far from normal.


	3. Silent Tears

**...Chapter Three...**

...Silent Tears...

As the long sunny days went on, Roxy was having a blast. Ronnie continued to take swimming lessons with her Father and the his groping had continued to happen.

Ronnie had decided to ignor it the best she could and concetrated hard to learn to swim, and when she had picked it up to a satisfactory standard, She made a point of showing off her new swimming skills to her Mother, Glenda insisted that now Ronnie could swim, That Archie allowed Ronnie to enjoy some free time for the rest of the holiday, He had no choice but to agree.

As much as Ronnie could she arranged activities to do with her Mother and sister, anything to keep out of Archie's way,

When she was in the appartment she tried to stay in her bedroom. But no matter what she was doing, Ronnie couldn't help feel that he was constantly watching her.

Ronnie felt relieved as the Holiday came to a end, She hoped that when she got home, that would be it, things would get back to normal. And Archie would stop.

The family climbed into the car, Ronnie and Roxy sat in the back, they were both wearing matching red shorts, Both girls put cassettes into their sony walkmans and listioned to music, Archie threw a big bag of sweets onto the back seat,

"Oh Archie, you know I don't like them having sweets" Glenda moaned.

"It will keep them quiet" Archie said as he started to drive to the ferry crossing.

"Don't you girls sit stuffing your face's with sweets" Glenda nagged as she looked at the girls from the front seat of the car, Both girls just smiled at their mother as they couldn't hear a word they was saying.

Roxy sat chomping on toffee's and soon started to feel sick.

"Daddy, Dad could you stop the car, I feel sick" Roxy moaned.

Ronnie who still had her headphones on and had closed her eyes, felt a shiver down her spine when she felt someone pat her leg, She almost jumped out of her skin and opened her eyes in alarm, To her relief it was Glenda tapping her, Ronnie pulled off her head phones,

"Jump in the front, will you darling, Roxanne is feeling sick and I need to sit with her" Glenda said as Archie pulled over.

Ronnie nodded and got into the front of the car, She stared straight ahead as Archie pulled off again,

"Roxy try and aim for the bag" Glenda was becoming very irrated with her daughter in back seat as she vomited into a paper bag.

Ronnie felt extremely uncomfortable sat in the front with her Father she wondered if things would get back to normal when they got home.

When suddenly Ronnie jumped when she felt Archie stroke her leg. She looked down and notice Archie changing gears, Maybe he just caught her leg, by accident Ronnie reassured herself, surely he wouldn't try anything, not with her Mother in the car. But then she felt the same again.

Infact everytime Archie chaned gear he stroked Ronnie's leg, Ronnie couldn't believe this was happening, Her Mother was sat dirctly behind them, Didn't he care, Everytime Ronnie felt her fathers sweaty hand touch her skin, it sent a shiver down her spine, Ronnie contunued to look striaght ahead and wiped away the silent tears that were filling her eyes.

...The sleep over...

It was a bright Sunny afternoon when the family arrived back in home, Both girls dropped the luggage in the hall, and ran and got ice-pops from the freezer,

"Clear this stuff up" Archie hissed at Glenda, so two at a time Glenda carried all four suit cases up the stairs and started to unpack.

Roxy Checked the answering phone. Their was a message from a girl called Ella inviting both girls over for a sleep over,

Ronnie and Roxy both ran up stairs to choose outfits to wear. Ronnie entered her bedroom where Glenda was sorting out Ronnie's case and taking out the things that need to go in the laurndry.

"Their is no reason why you can't do this young lady" Glenda said looking at her daughter.

Ronnie shrugged her shoulders "Thats what mother's are supposed to do, Antway I am am far to busy, Me and Roxy have been invited over to Ella's for a sleep over" Ronnie said looking through her wardrobe.

Glenda finished sorting out the larundry and went down stairs were Archie was watching TV.

Archie seeing as the girls are going out, Would you mind awfully, if I went out and caught up with friends.

Archie looked up at his wife and normally he would have said no, And gone mental at her for even suggesting it, but he smiled at Glenda.

"Do as you please, I could do with you girls out of the house, There are a few things I have got to do"

Glenda packed a over night bag and kissed her daughters goodbye, the girls hardley noticed her go as they were both busy getting ready to go to the sleepover.

Ronnie was dressed in her favourite outfit and had packed her favourite pair of Pjs and was on her way down stairs when She heard Archie talking on the phone.

"Yes Roxanne will be over in a short while, But Veronica as come back from the Holiday with a terrible cold, so she won't be coming, I am keeping her at home with me tonight, Yes don't worry, I will be keeping her tucked up in bed"

Ronnie sat on the stairs and froze with fear.


End file.
